Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin
Pooh's Adventures of ALADDIN is a third WINNIE THE POOH crossover Created by brerdaniel It Premiered on YouTubE August 2008 Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Back in the Hundred Acre Woods, the first day of Autumn has arrived; to Winnie the Pooh it's another fun-filled season to be with his very best friend, Christopher Robin. However, he is nowhere to be found, which causes Pooh to worry what happened to him. After finding a sticky note revealing that Christopher Robin has been kidnapped, Owl scares Pooh and his friends when he reveals that Christopher Robin has been taken to an old "cave of wonders" named "Skull," where a fabled monster known as "The Skullasaurus" AKA, by the fans, "The Cobrasaurus" resides. In the meantime, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey, Abu who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. He also keeps track of Pooh and his friends during their quest, waiting for the right moment to spring a trap of his own. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin from prison and leads him to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin enters the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he has been a prisoner to his lamp for so long. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin becomes a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Around the outskirts of Agrabah, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore are off on an adventurous journey to rescue their friend. Some of the adventures include exploring a thorn forest with venus flytraps, rescuing Piglet from a flock of peacful butterflies that carry him into the sky, and finally coming down. Then, they come to a deep canyon that's many feet down to the bottom. Pooh's friends also confront their own insecurities throughout the search, facing and conquering them in a series of events where they're forced to act beyond their own known limits, thus discovering their true potential. Eventually, Pooh and his friends find a huge cavern, which reveals to be the remains of an old "Cave of Wonders" shaped like a human's head named "Skull", where they think it must be where Christopher Robin is held captive. Back at the palace, Jafar makes plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali." Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin is captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and throw him into the ocean. Aladdin summons Genie, who rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin returns to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin to a far-off place. With Aladdin taken care of and the world bowing to his knees, Jafar prepares for phase two of his master plan. In the cave, when they all split up, Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, and Piglet all meet up in the same place, but Pooh was lost in bushes of ice crystals and soon Pooh's reflection through the ice crystals looks like the Skullasaurus/Cobrasaurus itself. When Pooh's reflection is able to be seen by the other four, they run for their lives. In the "eye" portion, which Owl describes as the most terrible of the whole place, the four of them are captured by Jafar, who later captures Pooh while he's trapped in a pit. Transported into the palace, the Vizier reveals that he faked that letter to Pooh & friends in order to lead Pooh & friends to Agrabah. While Christopher Robin remains safe, he reveals that Christopher has been looking for Pooh & friends the whole time. He warns them that as long they serve the Vizier as his servants, no harm shall come upon their best friend. Not willing to risk their friend getting hurt, they agree to do whatever he commands. Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. In the midst of the battle, Jafar transforms into a giant cobra, much to the horror of Pooh & friends. They soon realize that The Vizier is the Skullasaurus/Cobrasaurus and that there really was a monster. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth," only for Aladdin to remind him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, draggin Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Pooh & friends soon reunite with Christopher Robin, who explains that he was at school at the time. When he found out Pooh & friends were looking for him, he found out that they went to Agrabah and set for a course there. Together again, they take the journey back to the Hundred Acre Woods as Agrabah celebrates for Jafar's downfall. Aladdin finally wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia *This film was requested by BowserMovies1989. *Most of the film does not have Pooh and Aladdin meet at all, this has angered many Pooh's Adventures fans and was declared as the worst Pooh's Adventures movie Ever because of it. *A remake version where Pooh and Aladdin actually did meet is now available on Yahoo Video. Category:CLASSICS Category:DISNEY CLASSICS